Because Sasuke Only Means Sasuke To You
by Kichou
Summary: Why is it that you are the only one to answer my question correctly when everyone else has failed? Oneshot [SasukeHinata] Dedicated to AhChoo!


First off, NO FLAMES PLEASE! If you don't like the story, then don't review. My weak heart cannot take the abuse of flamers.

I do not own Naruto nor will I ever…I do wish that I did though!

There will probably be some grammar mistake so don't hate me for it, please.

Lastly, please review. I live for reviews!

**Please note**- In this fic, the entire rookie 9 are 17 years old. Also, since they are older, I made Hinata lose her stutter since I figured that she grew out of that.

**This is dedicated to Ah-Choo. I hope you like it!**

Because Sasuke Only Means Sasuke To You– Chapter One

I wonder what it would feel like if I were like everyone else. Would I be happier? Would I be stronger? Would people still recognize me if I were one of them?

It's always the same old thing when they hear the name Uchiha Sasuke. Each comment making me feels as if I'm a rare being, as if I'm a million times different then others, as if I'm a man in a one man show. Each comment they make makes me feel…incomplete.

When anyone hears or mentions my name, their faces would be lighted up with a grin and say the old tired phrase each and every day.

_"Uchiha Sasuke? He is the number one rookie this year."_

_"Uchiha Sasuke? He's the heir of the Uchiha clan."_

_"Uchiha Sasuke? Of course I know who he is! He's my future husband!"_

_"Uchiha Sasuke? He is the mot popular and sought after guy in Konoha."_

Of course these comments didn't compare to the ones I use to have when I was younger.

_"Uchiha Sasuke? Oh, he's Itachi's little brother."_

_"Uchiha Sasuke? He's the cute little boy who is always running around Itachi."_

_"Uchiha Sasuke? He's that little raven-haired boy, right? I think he goes to the academy now a days."_

All these comments yet not a single one is correct in my eyes. As time moves on, people make more comments when hearing my name, yet every time I hear it, it leaves me with a feeling that no one here knows me.

No one wants to know the real me. They only want to know the Uchiha Sasuke that I should be, not the one that I want to be.

I use to believe that people would always say that I am strong, good looking, and prideful when they had to describe me, but that all changed the day I met her.

I never really noticed her before. I mean, I have seen her a few times around Konoha, but I never actually stopped to observe her, that is until tonight.

I saw her sitting upon a large boulder, watching the moonlight bounce off the ripples of the water on the lake. I don't know why I came up to her when I usually ignore her. It must have been the way she was watching that water. Her gaze held great concentration, intelligence, and a calm aura that made me believe that she could see pass my image and tell me what she sees in Uchiha Sasuke, but of course I believed that she would fail to give me the correct answer considering that everyone else had, however, surprisingly she is the only one to get it right even though she is the one who knew the least about me.

Her voice soothes me as I begin to relax.

_"Sasuke-san, you are looking well today."_

_"Ah."_

Nothing was said for a while. We just stayed there gazing at the gentle ripple of the water as the wind blew softly against our skin. She sits beside me, watching something as simple as water yet understanding something that I cannot comprehend.

I stood beside her, watching both water and girl, trying to see what her pearl eyes could see. She's different from the others. I don't know what makes her different; I just know that she is.

So I stood there beside her, trying to see something that was invisible to my eyes. I turn to look at her with my questioning eyes.

_"What are you looking at?"_

_"…Everything."_

Her answer to my question surprised me. I turn my gaze towards the lake, only seeing the same old ripples in the same old water.

_"I don't understand. It's just a lake that we see everyday."_

She laughs a little as she continues to watch the water.

_"That's what everyone says when they hear the word lake. Its just water that moves with the wind. There's nothing special about an old lake, am I right?"_

I nod as she smiles a little.

"You should know that that is not true. Maybe it is an old lake, but it's a beautiful one at that. No one takes the time to stay and observe that lake itself instead of what the lake appears."

She stands and walks over towards the water, kneeling as she dips her hands in the lake. Pulling her fingers out, the water droplets fall off her fingertips landing on the water below.

"Everyday, the wind caresses the water, making ripples at every corner, but if you look closer, each ripple is different in size and look. Some are circles when it rains and some are waves that move in every direction, but they are never identical, just like a snow flake."

Standing up, she stares up at the sky, her eyes glowing from the moonlight.

"Everything that we see has an image that it wants to portray, but everything around us has a deeper meaning, a deeper vision that only a few can see."

A deeper meaning, a deeper vision that only a few can see.

How right see is.

Here I am telling her that I see what everyone else sees, a lake with no other deeper meaning. Wasn't I complaining about how people could not see me in a deeper light? Here I am thinking about how people are clueless, only to realize that I am like them.

I use to think that she was a weak, mousy, insignificant kind of girl, but I never took the time to really see her. She is a girl with more insight and intelligence then many of the people that I know. A person who would look deeper into ones soul before she describes who they are.

_"What do you automatically think of when you hear my name?"_

_"Excuse me?"_

I look into her eyes, seeing her gaze go through me instead of on me.

_"What does the name Uchiha Sasuke mean to you?_

She stands and observes me closely without blinking. Her eyes tearing my soul piece by piece to see what I revealed inside. Moving back, she tilt her head, giving me a small smile.

"Sasuke is Sasuke."

And with that said, she waves me goodbye before leaving me behind with the majesty that is the lake.

I move to the boulder that she vacated, looking at the lake with new eyes.

Sometimes things seem difficult if you make them out to be, and sometimes things can be simple if you wish it to be simple. So really there isn't a wrong answer for life's questions, jut different meanings.

It took one girl to make me realize this. One conversation that lasted half an hour, but it is still one conversation that I shall treasure for the rest of my life.

Because in her eyes, Sasuke only means Sasuke. Not Uchiha heir, not the number one rookie, and not the second insignificant soon.

I only mean Sasuke to her, and it made me feel complete knowing that she can see me in eyes that no one else has and it surprises me how simple the true answer to my life long question was.

So thank you. I thank you from the deepest part of my body. I know you wont be able to hear it since I keep my thanks inside, but in spirit, you'll be able to see it with those amazing eyes of yours.

Although we don't know each other that well, eventually that will change.

Because Hinata only means Hinata to me, but I hope in the future it will mean something more.


End file.
